LEDs have the advantages of having long life, good luminance efficiency in a compact form, and vivid light-emission colors, and are widely used in illumination devices, as backlights of display devices, etc. Further, a light-emitting module used in a high capacity illumination device such as a downlight has been developed in which a plurality of LED chips are mounted in a plurality of rows on one substrate, each row sealed over by a sealing member.
As such a light-emitting module, a light-emitting module has been proposed in which the LED chips mounted in rows are connected in parallel by using metal wires (bonding wires) (for example, Patent Literature 1).
Further, in recent years, technology has been proposed in which adjacent LED chips are connected directly to each other by metal wires (for example, Patent Literature 2).